1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic communications, and more particularly, to communications across time based on location.
2. Related Art
Computer systems and networks have facilitated the tasks of communication and socialization among users. For example, global computer networks, such as the Internet, have allowed users to communicate with other users online via the networks. Similarly, global computer networks provide an efficient and cost-effective medium for service providers to provide electronic communication services.
A user may communicate with other users using a mobile device via a network. For example, the user may send text messages, voice messages, photographs, videos, or other media, directly to other users that they already know in a short-message-service (SMS), email, or social media communication. Users often want to find and communicate with other users with common interests. However, it may sometimes be difficult to locate or identify others with common interests.